


Поездка домой

by Furimmer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing on the bus, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: — Я знаю, мой дорогой. Мы сегодня потеряли слишком много.— Но мы есть друг у друга. По крайней мере, пока





	Поездка домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ride Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402705) by [the_technicolor_whiscash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash). 



Азирафаэль сидел на жёстком автобусном кресле, скрестив руки. Он знал, что если не будет сжимать их так крепко, то будет заметно, как сильно они дрожат.  
Сегодня произошло слишком… многое. Апокалипсис был предотвращён, спасибо антихристу, который оказался гораздо человечнее, чем кто-либо мог ожидать. Но в целом, это был ужасный стресс и полный беспорядок. Азирафаэль пожалел, что не может просто пойти домой и упасть на диван с чашкой горячего какао и хорошей книгой.   
Но он не мог. Его книжная лавка сгорела дотла, оставив Азирафаэля абсолютно опустошённым. Он управлял ею в течение многих лет. Она была константой в его жизни, его домом, местом, куда он мог вернуться после изматывающего дня. Его магазин был его продолжением. А теперь его нет.  
Кроули заёрзал рядом с ним, отвлекая его от размышлений. Демон выглядел так, словно вот-вот упадёт в обморок: голова прижата к автобусному окну, очки съехали на бок. Это было не самое удобное положение.  
— Мой дорогой, — сказал Азирафаэль, — тебе же неудобно.  
— Пох. Я могу спать где угодно, — пробормотал Кроули. — Лучшего варианта всё равно нет.  
— Ты можешь положить свою голову мне на плечо, если хочешь. Может быть, это вариант лучше стекла.  
— Уверен? — Кроули насмешливо приподнял бровь.  
Азирафаэль смотрит на него с нежностью, и берёт Кроули за руку. Он знал, это шаг вперёд, но они только что пережили апокалипсис. Он мог позволить себе небольшой шажочек вперёд.   
— После шести тысяч лет, да, я абсолютно уверен.  
Медленно и осторожно Кроули положил голову ему на плечо. И он просто не смог скрыть удовлетворённого вздоха, когда устроился рядом с Азирафаэлем.  
— Ты мягкий.  
— Я знаю, тебе не нужно тыкать в это. Гавриил неоднократно указал мне уже на мою полноту.  
— Ангел, я не имел в виду ничего плохого. Мне нравится, — Азирафаэль не мог не улыбнуться на то, как это было произнесено. — Ты отличная подушка.  
— Ах, ладно, рад быть тебе полезным, — рука Азирафаэля заскользила вниз по руке Кроули, пока не коснулась его ладони. Их пальцы переплелись, и Азирафаэль заметил, как перехватило дыхание у демона.   
— Всё в порядке?  
— Всё хорошо. Почему нет?  
— Потому что я знаю тебя. А ты всё скрываешь.  
Глядя на Кроули, Азирафаэль провёл большим пальцем по руке демона.   
— Я немного расстроен из-за всей этой заварушки с книжным магазином. Это был мой дом, где я хранил всё важное для меня. Теперь его нет. У меня нет ни одной моей книги, и мне негде жить.  
— Мне так жаль. Я бы попытался спасти что-нибудь, что угодно, но к тому времени, как я добрался туда, — Кроули замолчал.  
— Это не твоя вина. Просто куча маленьких плохих вещей превратились в одну большую. Я не хочу, чтобы ты винил себя за это.   
— Ты мог бы жить со мной, — внезапно сказал Кроули, садясь и глядя Азирафаэлю в глаза. — В моей квартире, или мы можем найти другое место. Где-то, где ты сможешь вновь собирать свои книги, а смогу разместить свои растения. Если ты хочешь.  
В тот день ещё не наступил конец света. И Азирафаэль внезапно понял, что он и не наступит, если ангел и демон вдруг решат жить вместе. В конце концов, они были на их собственной стороне. На своего рода серой зоне морали.   
— Думаю, мне бы это понравилось. Мы могли бы жить где-нибудь на побережье, там, где видно океан.  
— Ага, думаю, с Лондоном покончено. Мы можем взять… Ладно, полагаю мы не можем взять с собой Бентли, — Кроули нахмурился. — Я никогда не смогу найти другую такую машину.  
— Я знаю, мой дорогой. Мы сегодня потеряли слишком много.  
— Но мы есть друг у друга. По крайней мере, пока.  
И внезапно Азирафаэль осознал то, насколько они сейчас близко друг к другу в этом автобусе. Он поднял руку и погладил Кроули по щеке, демон прильнул к подставленной руке.   
— Кроули, мой дорогой. Я не знаю, что сказать. Даже спустя шесть тысяч лет, ты всё ещё лишаешь меня дара речи.  
— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, ангел.  
Кроули прижался губами к губам Азирафаэля в быстром целомудренном поцелуе, преисполненном нерешительности. Как будто Кроули боялся, боялся переступить границы дозволенного, подойти слишком быстро и оттолкнуть этим Азирафаэля.  
— Это слишком быстро? — спросил Кроули, и в его голосе было столько нежности, Азирафаэлю никогда прежде не доводилось слышать подобное от демона.  
— Нет, нет. Думаю, в самый раз, — ответил Азирафаэль, целуя его снова, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Этот поцелуй был полной противоположностью целомудренного: Азирафаэль приоткрыл губы почти сразу же, как только они коснулись губ Кроули, и начал нетерпеливо исследовать его рот языком. Кроули ответил на поцелуй с не меньшей пылкостью, схватив Азирафаэля за лацканы и притянув его к себе. Азирафаэль обнял Кроули за шею, запустив пальцы в густые волосы демона.  
Когда Азирафаэль наконец отстранился, он не смог удержаться от смеха. На вопросительный взгляд Кроули он лишь ответил: — Я не могу в это поверить. Мы целуемся. В автобусе!  
— Да, верно, — Кроули улыбнулся. — И я бы поцеловал тебя раньше, если бы знал, что в ответ будет такая реакция.  
В том-то всё и дело. Если бы это случилось раньше, скажем, до апокалипсиса, Азирафаэль не знал, ответил бы он на поцелуй. Конечно, он хотел бы это сделать. Очень хотел, отчаянно сильно, всеми фибрами своего существа, он хотел бы иметь возможность целовать и обнимать Кроули так, как он делал это сейчас. Но до апокалипсиса они были по разные стороны, о чём стоило беспокоиться. Теперь же им было нечего терять.  
Ладно, он мог бы ответить на поцелуй. Но ему бы не понравилось это так сильно.  
— Когда мы приедем, ты хочешь… ты знаешь… — Кроули начал заикаться. — Это не слишком быстро?  
Ангелы — существа бесполые, если только не приложат некоторые усилия в этом направлении. И Азирафаэль действительно хотел приложить эти усилия.   
— Да.  
— Да, слишком быстро, или да, хочешь?  
— Да, я хочу. Кроули, — Азирафаэль понизил голос до шёпота, — здесь нет ничего, что я хотел бы больше, чем тебя. Я знаю, это не слишком по-ангельски с моей стороны, но я начинаю задаваться вопросом, не такой уж я и ангел.  
— А я не так уж и демон. Я думаю, именно по этой причине мы и сработались. Поэтому я ничего не мог поделать, но мне хотелось поцеловать тебя каждый раз, когда я видел твою улыбку.  
Азирафаэль просиял.  
— Правда?  
Кроули ответил ему поцелуем. И снова. И ещё раз. К тому времени, как они оказались дома у Кроули, было удивительно откуда у них ещё есть силы продолжать. Идя рука об руку к квартире Кроули, опьянённый наполовину вином, наполовину любовью, Азирафаэль вдруг осознал, как он счастлив, что конец света не наступил.  
——————

— Значит, всё в порядке, — сказал Кроули, когда они вошли в книжный магазин Азирафаэля. Они решили вернуться в книжный магазин после затянувшегося из-за суда ланча, чтобы Азирафаэль мог определить, что же изменилось.   
— В основном. Но теперь у меня гораздо больше детских книг, чем их было раньше, но все те, что были здесь до пожара, на месте. Как Бентли?  
— Всё работает. Хотя он перепутал мои кассеты, — даже после конца они продолжили спустя несколько недель превращаться в «Best of Queen».  
— Рад это слышать. Всё может вернуться к норме. Я полагаю.  
Кроули не хотел, чтобы всё возвращалось к норме. Вернуться к норме означало, что он и Азирафаэль снова будут тратить своё время, находясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, отчаянно пытаясь избегать любого намёка на романтику. Это означало, что он не может любить своего ангела так, как ему хотелось бы. Значит ли это, что ангел хотел забыть всё то, что произошло между ними? У Кроули голова шла кругом.  
— Хотя, не всё, — Азирафаэль обнял Кроули и поцеловал его в щёку. — Я вполне доволен таким поворотом событий.  
Слава богу. Кроули слишком много думал.   
— Я рад, ангел, только… — Кроули вспомнил их вчерашний разговор. — Значит ли это, что мы не будем жить вместе на побережье? Потому что я с нетерпением ждал этого.  
— Я тоже, — Азирафаэль обхватил лицо Кроули ладонями. — Тебе не нужно беспокоиться, мой дорогой. Как бы сильно я не любил этот книжный магазин, я готов к переменам. И я готов быть с тобой.  
— Я так сильно люблю тебя.  
— И я люблю тебя, Кроули. До конца света.


End file.
